Tales of the lion and the rabbit
by Artherisk
Summary: Colección de drabbles y viñetas Ichigo&Rukia. Implícitos, explícitos; amistad, algo más. Completo.
1. Memoria renuente

Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Tite. _Se lo robaré, pero no se lo digáis a nadie. (?) _

_Tabla de, probablemente, siete drabbles. ¿Por qué? Bueno, es el número de la suerte. /Me gustaría__ saber, entre otras cosas, si tengo el OoC. ODIO el OoC y Bleach me está absorbiendo, no quiero dar algo malo a éste fandom tan bonito~_

Advertencias: Spoilers del manga 436.

1. (169 palabras)

* * *

Summary: "Y siempre es ella, él no puede evitarlo. (Se mete dentro de su piel)"

* * *

Chad grita y él tiene segundos para pensar. El enemigo se acerca y él debe vencerlo.

(«¿Por qué sientes orgullo como shinigami, Ichigo?»)

Relámpagos pasan por su mente, él buscando que algo pase inútilmente. Inoue, Ishida, Chad, su familia. Los instantes corren, él puede sentir al monstruo casi sobre él cuando cierra los párpados e intenta luchar contra sí mismo. No quiere recordarla. (No quiere que ella pase por su mente y el dolor le recorra de nuevo la columna._ Nonono._) Pero el tiempo apremia, y Chad sigue pidiendo y rogando y alentando. Él no tiene otra opción.

(Lo _sabe_, a fin de cuentas)

Está su mirada triste y una reprimida confesión muda («No quiero dejarte, Ichigo»). Ahora todo es ella, todo es su rostro y sus ojos azules y su cabello negro con su olor inundándole los sentidos, y el chico sólo puede sumergirse.

(«¿Por qué sientes orgullo como shinigami, Ichigo?»)

…Por haberla conocido)

El poder haciéndole cosquillas en el cuerpo y la familiar figura en las manos.

* * *

_Se los debía. (Ellos me hacen sonreír y Kubo me hizo morir con ésa página). Pero, bueno, dejen su opinión para hacerme feliz~ Gracias por leer._


	2. Dolor hambriento

Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Tite.

_Eh, debería estar estudiando cálculo, pero de repente un rayito me llegó y no podía dejar de aprovecharlo. Y me quejo de estar teniendo malas notas. u.ú. _

_Se fija en Rukia y su impacto, todavía, con la ausencia. P__ienso que quizás se parece en construcción al anterior, por lo que podría mantenerse una pequeña relación entre ambos, pero en realidad no creo que sea nada muy grande. Queda a su consideración; e__spero que lo disfruten._

2. 361 palabras.

* * *

_Summary: "Y los días y meses podrían pasar con su lenta sintonía, pero todo su interior seguía derrumbándose y ninguno podía detenerlo."_

* * *

_"¿Cómo estás, Rukia?"_

Nadie le hace la pregunta que en verdad quiere. La chica fija la vista en el suelo. Siempre responde con la mismas vagas palabras y el otro asiente, aunque todos saben cuál es la respuesta. La respuesta de verdad. Lo saben porque la conocen y no pueden evitar desear que todo fuera de otra forma. (Están tan cansados de verla caer.)

_"¿Crees que él te extrañe, Rukia?"_

—Ichigo… Ichigo nunca…— ella no quiso terminar la frase. Dio un suspiro y rehuyó su mirada húmeda de la de Renji, que se lamentó de haber dejado que la interrogante abandonara sus labios. Se acercó, pero ella murmuró una disculpa y caminó rápidamente hacia el lado opuesto, intentando mantenerse firme (por lo menos hasta que pudiera estar en alguna otra parte, lejos, lejos, lejos, y romperse tanto como sólo ella).

El pelirrojo se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de ir detrás de la morena. Él era su mejor amigo. Y conocía el hecho que nadie podía ayudarla, no cuando ella estaba tan distante, no cuando ni siquiera él podía alcanzarla. Se mordió el labio inferior dejando caer las manos laxas a los costados.

_"¿Quieres que él te extrañe, Rukia?"_

Ella se abraza las rodillas y no quiere llorar (no debe, no debe) pero no logra tragar el nudo de su garganta y los ojos empiezan a cosquillearle y el dolor (oh, su viejo amigo) se esparce por su cuerpo con un sinfín de escalofríos. Ella está ahí, muriendo y desangrándose aunque en realidad no, y está tan débil, tan destrozada y tan pequeña. Eres una estúpida, se dice, eres diminuta y patética (y ella intenta creerse que no es importante si él lo hace, con todas sus fuerzas).

Pero lo que no sabes, Rukia, lo que no sabes es que él está esperándote. Que, a veces, mientras piensa que nadie lo ve, se queda mirando hacia el infinito y luego cierra los ojos y deja de fruncir el ceño y deja de luchar contra todo –contra ti– y es como si no estuviera porque no lo está.

(Se están perdiendo a sí mismos en el tiempo frío y cruel y en el maldito recuerdo que les está carcomiendo el corazón)

* * *

_Gracias por leer._


	3. Regocijo por los poros

___He sacado éste tiempo de donde no tengo, ya sabéis... e_spero que éste haya quedado mejor de lo que espero. Agradecería vuestros comentarios sobre ellos; de nuevo, tengo ésa sensación de que algo me falta, pero bueno, ojalá que lo disfrutéis. Y éso. 

_Ésta viñeta se trata de un reencuentro que, como buena fangirl, espero que sea un millón de veces más emotivo (xD)._

_3. 210 palabras._

* * *

Summary: Porque todo parecía ser nada cuando volvieron a verse. (Cuando sintieron la alegría bailar en sus entrañas)

* * *

Esta vez, él no se dejó estar boquiabierto. Ésta vez, ella no pareció sorprendida y él no desvió la mirada de ella. Todo el remolino estaba ahí (fatal, ineludible) pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna.

Los pedazos en los que estaban convertidos sus corazones se unieron al verse, para después volver a romperse con una explosión más fuerte que ninguna otra.

Alrededor Ginjou y sus compañeros observaban, sus amigos sonreían (y Orihime _callaba_) pero ésta vez sólo podían darse cuenta del otro.

Nunca habían sido necesarias sus bocas (sus ojos lo hacían por ellas), así que hubo un segundo en el que él le miró y le abrió los brazos _(«ven aquí, enana») _ y al siguiente ya estaban así. Eran uno (corazón y alma, brazos alrededor y aliento en la mejilla y lágrimas reprimidas)

—Idiota— murmuró ella con la voz rota, intentando ocultar su emoción sin lograrlo y con las manos viajando a su cabello.

(_«Te extrañé, Ichigo»)_

Él sonrió, entendiendo. Por primera vez en casi dos años, sus labios esbozaron una verdadera sonrisa, para después él hundirse en su cuello aspirando su embriagante aroma.

—…yo también, Rukia, yo también—

(Y se dieron cuenta de que acababan de cobrar vida, de que dejaban de agonizar y de que ahora podían respirar, fuerte, profundo)

* * *

_Un montón de gracias por leer~ abrazos -por computadora valen, (:- _


	4. Soledad infinita

Sois malos, chicos. Mira que el anterior drabble, que me esforcé para hacerlo medio-feliz no me lo comentó nadie. Me doy cuenta de que no os gustan los finales felices, así que volveré al angst, yo no sé, ustedes lo pidieron (?). Ok, no. Creo que éste vino porque siempre he querido hacer uno con el hueco y ésto salió como en diez minutos. Espero que aporte algo nuevo, ése es mi lema, así que... vaaaamos, que estoy depre y sus reviews me alegrarían el día. Perdí un parcial *llora* así que háganme feliz. (Ojitos suplicantes)

Advertencias: Spoilers de la otra identidad de Ichigo; muerte.

_Palabras: 242_

* * *

_Summary: Él no es nada (se está perdiendo y ella no está ahí para guiarlo, nunca más)_

* * *

Y todavía resuenan las palabras en sus oídos, "siempre estaré contigo, Ichigo", pero ya no respira, y él espera la risa maniaca de su contraparte porque está dispuesto a darle todo ya.

Pero no se escucha.

Cuando abre los ojos, Shirosaki todavía está allí, las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan pero no logra nada. Lo mira e Ichigo puede ver reflejado en sus ojos todo (dolor ira miedo _desesperación_) y está seguro de que ambos sienten lo mismo reptándole por el pecho. Como si algo se rompiera en muchos pedacitos, como si su corazón fuera vidrio y todos los trozos se clavaran a su pecho.

El dolor punzante se extiende, lo suficiente como para que el hueco no pueda reprimir lo que lucha por salir de sus labios.

—Me duele… me duele aquí— dice, tembloroso, y se lleva la mano al corazón.

Y ambos comprenden.

(Ambos saben).

Así que se acerca y no hay línea alguna entre el rey y el caballo; jamás la ha habido.

Ya ninguno de los dos (él, ellos, ¿acaso importa?) está seguro de quién es, pero lo que sí saben es que ella está muerta en sus brazos, que están manchados –por dentro y por fuera–, y que la lluvia cesará si sólo se dejan olvidar (aunque parece imposible porque _ella_ sigue estando _así_)

—Para siempre es mucho tiempo, Rukia… — sus voces unidas, sus almas también.

Así que le dijeron adiós a su vida.

(Adiós a su infierno)

* * *

_Gracias por leer, besos y... ¿reviews?_


	5. Alma sangrante

_Notas N°1: Ains, éste podría bien basarse en el manga cuando—ya saben, después de salvar a Orihime. Lamento no acordarme del número._

_Notas N°2: Asfsds~, extraño a Rukia. D:. Pero, bueno, hay que intentar que nuestra dieta de IchiRuki hotness no sea tan fuerte. Seré feliz si hago que se les pase un poquito el hambre de smexyness, y lo seré más si me lo hacen saber. -Blink-_

**5.** Palabras: 196.

* * *

**Summary:** Cuando todo terminó, y a él sólo le quedaba morir, ella seguía ahí.

* * *

Zangetsu brillaba, rojo, en sus manos. Y ella seguía acercándose, herida, cansada, (decidida) hacia él.

Intentó hablar, pero las palabras murieron antes de poder abandonar sus labios.

_Soy un monstruo, Rukia, ¿no me ves?_

Estaba seguro de que ella sabía lo que pensaba. Siempre lo hacía. (Eran Ichigo y Rukia, y conocían al otro más que a sí mismos).

Más cerca, más cerca. El aliento en sus labios, las manos heladas en su pecho herido. Ichigo sabía que debía detenerla. Sabía que no debía pasar, sabía que debía alejarse, sabía _tantas_ cosas. Y quisiera no saberlas, quisiera tan sólo perderse con ella (pero el poder seguía quemando su piel).

_Rukia, no lo hagas (no trates de salvarme). No soy bueno. No te haré bien. Te destruiré, Rukia, te romperé (porque yo estoy tan roto). Sólo corre, corre, corre, __**por favor **__ (antes de que yo te alcance)._

—Pero eres tú.—susurró ella, -no le daría la razón jamás, mientras estuviera viva-_. Aún eres tú, Ichigo._

Los labios de ella chocaron contra los suyos, y entonces pareció perderse todo (desaparecer), el dolor, la sangre, el remordimiento, el hecho de que estaban en una guerra contra él; hasta el odio hacia sí mismo. Hacia el hueco retorciéndose en sus entrañas.

(Rukia siempre lograría que su corazón volviera a latir)

* * *

_Gracias por leer, sweeties._


	6. Fe peligrosa

Bueno, el penúltimo de la entrega, ya. Creo que el más cortito de todos. Espero que les agrade, porque lo hice en plena emoción después de leer el manga, se los digo, así que como sugerencia: Vayan a leer el 444, como, AHORA. xD.

Advertencias: Spoilers del manga 444.

Palabras: 119.

* * *

**Summary: **Y si el premio era volver a su lado, Ichigo no dudaría en desatar el averno.

* * *

Jackie lo miraba, sin poder disfrazar el miedo impregnado en sus ojos, pero él ni siquiera pensó en parar.

Era la sensación del vacío desapareciendo, era el descontrol controlado, era la _esperanza _refulgiendo de nuevo en el oscuro túnel en que se había convertido su vida.

—¡La insignia me dice que me apresure a recuperar mis poderes!— gritó él. _—_Siempre fue así conmigo—. (_Siempre es así cuando pienso en ella)_

La morena gritaba y el poder rugía y de la insignia brotaba su fuerza recobrada (impotencia yéndose, su corazón riendo, sol apareciendo) y entonces sonrió un segundo al tiempo que un traje inmaterial se construía, lamiendo su piel.

_Voy a ir al fin, Rukia. Voy a ir..._

_...por ti._

* * *

Amo demasiado como se ve Ichigo en ése traje *¬* Y bueno, ¿reviews? *Corazón* P-porque… um, ¡si no hay reviews, no hay historia! –Grillitos- Ok, no. Amo demasiado ésta colección como para dejarla (L). Gracias por leer, dulzuras.


	7. Adiós radiante

_Bien, chiquillos y chiquillas, éste es el último drabble de ésta colección. Espero que les guste, (porque deverdaddeverdad, éste es mi favorito) *Corazón* Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus hits y su amor (L) Les adoro, metitus, Magenta07, my194, Rakujitsu, Winly Elric, criss, kairi-Sparda, Darkrukia4, metzli17, inupis y Abarai Ebril. Les mando un chocolatoso abrazo desde aquí (?)_

**Advertencias**: Tragedy.

**Palabras**: 277

* * *

**_Summary_**: El destino los unió para siempre, y entonces los hizo irse juntos también. Con los labios rojos y las espadas en la mano, les dijo adiós.

* * *

Ahí estaba él, mirando el aire perderse a su alrededor. Casi como una sombra, mientras la desesperación fluía por su rostro. El olor de su propia sangre en sus sentidos no le importó.

No se movió ni cuando su hombro sintió una terrible puntada. (_Es mi culpa, _se dijo, _todo está mal por mí) ¿Era cierto? ¿De verdad era cierto? _Porque si Rukia de verdad estaba -_muerta-_, él no sobreviviría, pronto estaría echado y sin respirar, como ella. Por lo menos así no tendría el dolor arrancando de cuajo su corazón.

_Que esté ahí, por favor, que esté ahí- _su lejano reiatsu bajó aún más_, y e_ntonces estaba muerto por un segundo. Él. Ella. No notaba la diferencia porque un nudo le estaba apretando la garganta y no podía respirar, no podía no podía no podía-

Entonces un punto negro fue en el enorme desierto blanco. Y la sorpresa colapsó llevándose su alma. Casi sonrió, casi porque se estaba muriendo y ella estaba herida, con su carita pálida contrastando con el rojo manchando su piel, pero le miró con esos enormes ojos azules convirtiéndolo en un idiota al verlos (como siempre) y le dijo con la mirada antes de que se cerrara, sin vuelta atrás, todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Y entonces dejó de respirar.

Pero cuando él la siguió, tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando los demás llegaron, poco tiempo después, los encontraron juntos, en el suelo y él con los brazos a su alrededor.

Casi parecían dormir.

(En su sueño compartido, era el príncipe naranja y ella la princesa azul y quizá en el blanco cielo del adiós podrían ser felices para siempre)

* * *

_Gracias por acompañarme en ésta, mi muy pequeña aventura en el que por fin termino algo de más de un capítulo –proud- Diría que espero verles pero sé que les veré pronto. No se han librado de mí aún xD._


End file.
